


Before My Valentine

by MrsKey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Writer Alec Lightwood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKey/pseuds/MrsKey
Summary: Alec Lightwood est rédacteur de la rubrique décoration du prestigieux magazine lifestyle Edom Rose, ses journées se ressemble plus au moins. Les recherches de nouveaux produits innovant pour décorer son intérieur, écrire, éditer, plein de choses à faire et des journées interminables au bureau. C’était sans compter par un imprévu, arrivant le matin son patron lui fait une demande assez spéciale pour un jour spéciale.





	Before My Valentine

La journée d’Alec commença très tôt puisqu’il est rédacteur de magazine, les articles sont écrit pendant que les gens de New York dorment encore.

 

A moitié endormi et un gobelet rempli de caféine à la main Alec sirote ce qui est censé le rendre plus énergétique pour être plus productif, trouver des idées et écrire.

 

« Ligthwood dans mon bureau ! »

 

Alec se dirigea vers le bureau de son imposant patron Luke Garroway, les cloisons en verre laissant la luminosité traverser la pièce. Assis sur son fauteuil en cuir noir face à la majestueuse vue sur l’ensemble de New York.

 

« Clary est en congé maladie, vous vous occuperez de la rubrique Love à sa place. Il faut que ça touche un grand nombre de personne, il sera publié à la Saint-Valentin. »

 

« Monsieur, je m’occupe généralement de la rubrique déco, Maia peut… »

 

Luke le coupa « Non ! C’est vous que je veux sur ce sujet vous avec deux jours, épatez-moi ! Bon vous pouvez sortir Lightwood je vous ai assez vue. »

 

Alec soupira et retourna à son bureau.

 

« Alors Ligthwood c’est toi qui a hérité du sujet Saint-Valentin à ce que je vois » se moqua Maia sa collègue.

 

« Ouai et Luke m’a donné deux jours, je ne sais pas quoi écrire c’est pas comme si j’étais expert dans les relations après tout. »

 

« Je suis sur qu’il ne t’a pas choisi par hasard même si personne ne voulait se sujet »

 

« Merci Maia ça m’aide beaucoup » répondit ironiquement Alec

 

 

 

Article 14-02-2019  
**Edom Rose**

 

**Before My Valentine**

 

Chaque personne souhaite trouver son âme sœur, celui ou celle qui finira avec vous jusqu’à votre dernier souffle. Etre en couple c’est simple mais être heureux en amour c’est une autre histoire. Entre mensonge, trahison, manipulation et divers coups bas je vais vous montrer comment être en couple et comment être heureux. Si tu penses que l’amour d’une personne peut être manipulé et bien je pense que votre couple est destiné à l’échec. Oui tu pourras me démontrer par A+B que j’ai tort mais tu sauras toi même le résultat au moment donné. C’est une histoire de confiance et de savoir où on veut aller à deux depuis le début. Il est essentiel de préciser qu’il s’agit d’une histoire à deux ça sera important par la suite.

Veux-tu vraiment être heureux en amour ou veux-tu seulement combler un manque ? Etre seul ou mal accompagner ? c’est un choix à risque je le reconnais. Il y a diverses raisons de vouloir combler un manque, comme par exemple un complexe, l’absence d’amour d’un parent, l’autorité des parents, la religion, un ou une ex qui vous a tromper, la mort d’un être cher, une maladie, un connard ou une conasse qui prétend être le contraire etc. Pour certaines personnes ont peux aussi cumuler plusieurs manques pour compliquer encore plus l’histoire.

Faire tomber quelqu’un sous ton charme ou plutôt la manipulation et une pointe de persuasion c’est simple. En faisant ça tu décides de vouloir être celui ou celle que tu n’es pas, une image pour correspondre à la demande, mais qui es-tu dans le fond ? Tu décides de nourrir la personne de mensonge pour flatter ton égo combler ce que tu n’as jamais eu, en espérant de trouver l’amour le vrai. Tu essayeras de dominer l’autre en faisant toute sorte de manigance pour séduire, tu laisseras la personne parler et tu écouteras sans doute tout ce qu’elle ou il a dire puis tu deviendras partiellement celui ou celle tant désiré. Ton vrai coté ressors un peu plus chaque jour car tu essayeras de faire du chantage émotionnel en appuyant sur les faiblesses de ton ou ta partenaire.

Toi qui décides de te mettre en couple, si seulement tu savais la vérité pour éviter l’inévitable drame sentimentale, un cœur trompé par de mauvaise intention. Ton copain ou ta copine qui pense encore à son ex, qui regarde ses moindres faits et gestes sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu es la vulgaire copie ou un passage temporaire dans sa vie. Quand il ou elle t’embrasse en pensant à ses souvenirs passés, en te susurrant des mots doux que tu aimes temps entendre, allant même te dire le fameux mot « je t’aime ». On te fait des câlins mais où sont les vraies intentions ? Quand on connaît la vérité ? Redevenir celui où celle qu’on est ?

Un connard ou une connasse qui ne changera jamais ou uniquement le temps de te duper de sa supercherie. On ira même te faire croire qu’on te chéri alors qu’il ou elle sera toujours en contact avec son passé en lui disant qu’il ou elle lui manque. Mais qui es-tu ? Pourquoi se mentir à soi-même ? Le but c’est d’être heureux non ? A moins que tu l’es déjà ? Tu connais la réponse au fond de toi. Tu as besoin désespérément d’attention, ton ou ta partenaire doit te prouver et te montrer constamment qu’on tient à toi. Tu veux te sentir désiré, avoir un pouvoir sur l’autre.

La tactique qui marche toujours rester mystérieux pour se faire désirer et créer le manque de son ou sa partenaire, mensonge quand on ne répond pas au message. Pas le temps ? Pas vue ? Occupé ? Les jours passent et tu deviens fou ou folle ? A moins d’être mort(e) on comprendrait. A force de jouer un personnage, tu crées toi même la frustration, c’est comme porter un vêtement qui n’est pas à sa taille c’est désagréable à la longue. Le costume ne te va pas alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter cette mascarade tant qu’il est encore temps ? Mais non tu es un poil sado-maso ?

Le temps passe et où est que tu finiras ? Tu te sens toujours seul est incompris(e) qui de toi ou de (ton /ta) partenaire mettra un terme à se jeu de domination ? Parce qu’au final si aucune des parties ne cède il n’y a pas de gagnant. Ce n’est pas de l’amour comme tu le prétends mais une illusion, basé sur un jeu d’émotion dont tu es passé en mode expert. Un spectacle dramatique qui prend fin quand au moins une personne se rend compte que c’est insensé d’être tout le temps triste et frustré. Au final il y a un impact colossal sur tout ton environnement, tes proches, tes ami(e)s et pour finir toi-même. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant ni pour toi, ni pour personne.

Ne t’attriste pas sur ton sors, chaque chose arrive à temps voulu. Ne sois pas surpris(e) de voir celui ou celle que tu penses aimer être de nouveau avec quelqu’un après ton départ, cela montre juste qu’il n’y avait pas que toi dans les environs depuis le début. Peut-être que mal accompagné c’est mieux que d’être malheureux(se) et seul ? C’est de l’égoïsme de vouloir faire souffrir les autres. Tu ne penses qu’à ta petite personne alors n’implique pas un autre être humain qui a des sentiments.

Oublie tout ce que j’ai dis précédemment, ce n’était pas de l’amour mais une triste histoire ratée de deux personnes qui voulaient être en ensemble. Pose-toi les bonnes questions avant de vouloir à tout prix être en couple, qu’est ce qui est important selon toi ? Pourquoi vouloir être avec quelqu’un ? Est-ce la pression de la société ? Être envieux des autres ? N’oublie pas une chose quand tu es en couple, tu impliques une autre personne que toi alors ne sois pas égoïste. Vouloir être heureux(se) en amour c’est d’abord être honnête envers soi même mais aussi face à notre partenaire. Tu es le maitre de ta propre vie après tout.

Une histoire de valeur commune, de confiance, savoir ce que l’on veut. C’est un projet qu’on essaye de construire ensemble, un(e) partenaire qui sera là dans les bons et mauvais moments que tu pourras traverser dans ta vie. Connaître sa place et celle des autres personnes pour ne pas déborder sur l’ambiguïté. Qui es-tu ? son amant(e) ? son ami(e) ? Aucun couple n’est parfait, l’amour n’est pas facile c’est un terrain dont toi seul a le pouvoir de découvrir. Être heureux en amour c’est savoir jongler sur plusieurs terrains, toi face à ton/ta partenaire, ton couple face à ta famille, face à tes ami(e)s. Grandir en dehors de son couple, grandir grâce à ton amour c’est le match parfait. Si tu continues sur la voie du mensonge, tu vas t’en mordre les doigts et ne dis pas que je ne t’ai pas prévenu.

 

Bonne Saint-Valentin

  
Mr.L

 

 

Après avoir passé deux jours à trouver quoi écrire pour le post de la Saint-Valentin, l’inspiration lui est venue tout droit de ses échecs et de celui des autres. Il n’est pas un expert de l’amour loin de là mais ça peut servir de bon conseil après tout.

 

Luke était ravi de l’article et Alec pouvait enfin quitter le building en fin de soirée.

 

Alec se dirigea vers l’appartement de son petit ami Magnus Bane.

 

Magnus était encore éveillé quand Alec entra dans l'appartement, il le trouva assis sur son fauteuil en velour sirotant un verre de vin et un bouquin entre ses mains.

 

"Hey te voilà enfin"

 

Alec s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa

 

"Oui désolé du retard, j'étais inspiré par mon article" répondit Alec

 

"Ce n'est pas grave quand est-ce que je pourrais lire ton article ?" demanda Magnus

 

"Demain matin normalement et au fait bonne Saint-Valentin Magnus il est minuit" 

 

"Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi chéri"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic ;) 
> 
> Translation in English Soon


End file.
